Lethal Princess
by Uniquely Jaded
Summary: IYYYH Kagome get some missing memories back from b4 the whole breaking of the jewel. New Friends and a New school. Will she be able to handle Demons in her school too. 1st fanfic HIATUS!
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
**Lethal Princess  
**  
Chapter 1  
  
Walking aimlessly with the others in the group, with Inu Yasha in the lead, Sango and Miroku following with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder, and Kagome in the back walking in a daze. Reviewing memories locked away, she suddenly stops as flashes of everything she was tough comes back to her. She drops to her hands and knees as tears come from the revelation of what is to come.  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#Flash Back#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Over the years, Kagome was trained by her grandmother to her limits. It was a secrete of course. Everything started when she was six.  
  
_"Kagome, I sense you will do great things when you are older", Grandma  
says.  
  
"Really?" Little Kagome asks  
  
"Yes dear, you will rid the world of a great evil, meet new friends, and learn love, loss, and heartache. I cannot tell you what will happen, when or where, but it will," Grandma says  
  
"What should I do grandma?" asks a confused Kagome  
  
"You must be strong, in heart and spirit, mind and body. Sometimes it will be hard, but you must remember that you are not alone. But for now the only thing I can do for you is to train you, it will be hard, but it must be a secrete my child. After you are finished with you training everything I tough you mush be locked away, understand?" Grandma asks softly.  
  
"Yes grandma, I understand." says Kagome  
_  
Sense that day, Kagome was pushed to her limits until the week before her fifteenth birthday. The week before it all started. Her memories were erased.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#Flash back end#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
As Kagome came out of her trance, she notices that she's is on her hands and knees with everyone staring at her. Not being one that can handle being stared at she asks,  
  
"What?!" in annoyance  
  
Now everyone was looking at her like she was crazy now until Shippo spoke up.  
  
"Kagome, you just stopped walking, fell to your knees and started crying. What's wrong?" he asks worriedly  
  
Kagome gave Shippo a watery smile and says,  
  
"Nothing dear, just remembering something that were long forgotten to me until the time was right and I guess it's right now." Kagome giggle and stands to walk with the rest  
  
"What things?" Shippo asks  
  
Kagome picks Shippo up and whispers in his ear  
  
"Now that is a secrete." She smiles as Shippo pouts  
  
Kagome looks at the rest and asks, "Shall we proceed?" and points forward. Everyone nods then continues to walk. Once again Kagome is in a daze but this time with a smile on her face, thinking about her special someone. Until that is Sango and Miroku walks in step with her that is.  
  
"Kagome are you sure your ok?" Sango asks worriedly  
  
"Nothing is wrong with the stupid wench, she only did all of that for some attention, dumb copy." Inu Yasha says  
  
Everyone in the group was giving him a dirty look, everyone accept Kagome that is. She was still smiling brightly, making Inu Yasha nervous (thinking he was going to get a sit and everything was to go back to normal) Kagome answered Sango's question.  
  
"Of course I'm ok Sango." Kagome answers quietly with a peaceful smile on her face then turns to Inu Yasha with the same smile on her face and says just as quietly.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you can just **shut the fuck up** because no one, I repeat **no one** was talking to you nor do anyone in this group gives a rat's ass about your opinion that just happen in the recent events, now please close your mouth and walk."  
  
Everyone stared at her in complete awe and surprise, while Inu Yasha stood there slack jaw but turned and continued to walk none-the-less.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku stared at her wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
"Kagome-sama if you need to release some, ahem, 'stress' I don't mind at all to comply." Miroku says as he gropes her  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!" Kagome screams as she punches him in the jaw and does a round house kick, kicking him in a tree. Knocking him out.  
  
The others stare at her in awe, while Sango smile and slow beings to clap and cheer Kagome on. All Kagome could do was say,  
  
"heh heh .... Oops?" and starts to walk again as Inu Yasha picks Miroku up and puts him on his shoulder.  
  
All was quiet until Inu Yasha opens his big mouth once again.  
  
"Hey Bitch!! Where the hell did you learn to do that?!"  
  
And then the shit hit the fan over that one word....  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%Angel-Crossing17#%#%#%#%#%#%#July 10.2004#%#%#%#%  
  
Ok people tell me what you think. This is my first Fan fiction. It WILL be a YYH / IY Please give me time, I maybe able to get another chapter up either later on today or tomorrow. Well I gotta go!!   
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%Buh-Byez!#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

please review


	2. The Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Angel Of Life01 thanx for reviewing!!!

**Lethal Princess **

Chapter 2

#%#%#%#%#%#%LastTime%#%#%#%#%#

"Kagome-sama if you need to release some, ahem, 'stress' I don't at all to comply." Miroku says as he gropes her

"PERVERT!!!!!" Kagome screams as she punches him in the jaw and does a round house kick, kicking him in a tree. Knocking him out.

The others stare at her in awe, while Sango smile and slow beings to smile and cheer Kagome on. All Kagome could do was say,

"heh heh …. Oops?" and starts to was again as Inu Yasha picks Miroku up and puts him on his shoulder.

All was quiet until Inu Yasha opens him big mouth once again.

"Hey Bitch!! Where the hell did you learn to do that?!"

And then the shit hit the fan over that one word….

%#%#%#%#%#%Now%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Kagome didn't hear nothing else but that one word over and over and over again in her head. Until she finally asks,

"What did you call me?" dangerously calm.

"I said Bit-" but he was cut off by a slap in the face and a loud shout of

"Shut up **you fucking idiot**!"

Everything was still, frozen as Kagome finally snapped.

"Everything that come out of your mouth is nonsense. You say things without thinking and feel that your superior to everyone else. Because of what? You think we're weak because of your demon blood. Puh-Lease Shippo has more Demon blood than you and is more pleasant to be around! Hell! Even Kouga knows how to treat his friends with respect!!" Kagome yells angrily

"Listen here Bitch! I'm the leader of this group. I say and do as I want and 'friends' who needs them!" Inu Baka shouts back

Everyone else looked slightly hurt by his words until he realizes what he said and tires to apologize.

"Guys I'm sor-" But once again he was cut off.

"Bitch? **Bitch?!** Listen here you fucking cunt, you must got me confused with Kikyo, or better yet you're your own reflection!!! Kagome screams

"Take that back!" says Inu Baka

"Take what back, about Kikyo being a bitch or you being a bitch? I was just speaking the truth." Says Kagome Innocently

When the others had heard this, they began to snicker.

"ABOUT BOTH!!!" Inu Yasha screams hurting his own ears along with the others.

"No. It's the truth." Kagome says giggling.

"Let me explain" Kagome continues

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Who should I explain first of being a bitch, the clay pot lady or Inu Baka?" Kagome asks innocently

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said together "Inu Baka"

Kagome smiles and says, "Now lets begin"

"Sango what does the term 'Yasha' means to you?"

Sango answer confusedly,

"Female Demon"

Kagome smiles and says,

"Thank you Sango. Now Shippo, what does the term 'Inu' means?

Shippo puffs out his chess in pride for knowing the answer is

"Dog" he says happily

Kagome smiles sweetly at him and says,

"Thank you Shippo."

Then she turns to Miroku.

"Miroku," she asks "What does Female Dog means?"

Miroku answers, clearly holding laughter in as he says,

"Bitch"

Kagome smiles at everyone in the group who were snickering, sending glances at Inu Baka's back. Kagome asks her last question.

"Now group, who name implies that they are a bitch?"

Everyone says, "Inu Yasha" and bursts out laughing.

Kagome looks at Inu Yasha's embarrassed and angry face ten says,

Now that's why you are a bitch, now to move on to Kikyo."

Everyone goes quiet wondering what she will say next.

"There are two reasons that Kikyo is a bitch. Simple really. **One**, because she is your lover. That makers her a bitch period. **Two**, because the other definition of 'Bitch' simply applies to her. Sense I doubt you know it, I will tell you now. A 'Bitch' is a malicious, spiteful, and domineering woman. Which we all know, applies to Kikyo." Kagome says trying not to laugh.

Inu Yasha gets so angry that he lunges at Kagome, as she says calmly

"sit." Then smiles

"The reason's I am not a bitch is because of **one, **I'm not in the canine family. **Two**, Not a female dog. **Three**, Not the lover of a dog demon of a mutt like yourself and **four, **I am the complete opposite of Kikyo!"

"Slut!!!!" Inu Baka screams

Kagome smiles and says,

"You are once again confusing me with Kikyo. You see, while I'm with one man. Kikyo is screwing you AND **Naraku**!!!! And you know it'd true! She's not even your lover, but your master because you keep going back to her like a good little puppy." Kagome says calmly.

Kagome sighs and says quietly.

"I've been waiting to tell him that for the last two years."

As Inu Yasha gets up he says,

"Kagome leave, you are no longer a part of this group."

Kagome grabs her things and says,

"I'll gladly leave, but the group has never been yours. You have never been the leader. We work as a team not servants."

She turns to the others and says,

"I'll be gone for two weeks then I'll return."

"Inu Yasha you may leave if you want, but believe it or not, I'm the only one who can sense jewel shards. Not even Kikyo. Have you ever thought why was Naraku after me all of the time. He has Kikyo for pleasure and wants me as a jewel shard detector." She says calmly. "Use you brain, you don't have it for nothing."

"But before I leave I must say for the record, I am not, I repeat, **I AM NOT,** Kikyo's reincarnation.

After that she turns to Sango and asks to borrow Kirara to get to the well.

On her way there she is stopped by no other than Sesshomaru……….

#%#%#%#%#%#%Angel-Crossing87#%#%#%#%#%#%#%July11.2004%#%#%#%#%#

Well people I updated the story. Now my hands hurt, I'll try to update tomorrow.

Buh-Byez!

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Please review


	3. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
** Lethal Princess  
**  
Chapter 3  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%Last Time%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
"Inu Yasha you may leave if you want, but believe it or not, I'm the only one who can sense jewel shards. Not even Kikyo. Have you ever thought why was Naraku after me all of the time. He has Kikyo for pleasure and wants me as a jewel shard detector." She says calmly. "Use you brain, you don't have it for nothing."  
  
"But before I leave I must say for the record, I am not, I repeat, I AM NOT, Kikyo's reincarnation.  
  
After that she turns to Sango and asks to borrow Kirara to get to the well.  
  
On her way there she is stopped by no other than Sesshomaru..........  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%This Time%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
As Sesshomaru looks at Kagome, his eyes softens somewhat as he asks,  
  
"Kagome, where is my idiot half brother?"  
  
"He's about two miles south. I think I may have broken his spirit a little. Well Sess-kun I must be going home now. Nice seeing you again, tell Rin- chan I said hello. Bye!!!" Kagome says happily.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome-chan" Sesshomaru says quietly as Kagome rides off towards the well.  
  
About two hours later they arrived. Kagome quickly thanks Kirara and wishes her a safe trip back as she jumps through time and back home again.  
  
Once on the other side of the well, Kagome climbs out of the well and leaves the well. Once in the house, Kagome calls out to her family.  
  
"Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome says happily  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, three pairs of feet could be heard from around the house trying to get to one destination.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Kagome was soon engulfed in hugs having problems breathing.  
  
"um.....guys....gasps.....I.........can't......gasps......breath!!" Kagome gasps out.  
  
Everyone let go of her and apologize because they were happy to have her home once again.  
  
"Kagome why don't you go up stairs and take a bath while I make some oden for you." Miss. H. says.  
  
"Okay mom, and thanx," Kagome says as she once again gives her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she ran upstairs to relax in the bath.  
  
After about twenty minutes of relaxing, she notices something strange was going on. First thing she notice was that her mother rushed her to take a bath. Second, she was making Kagome's favorite food. If Kagome didn't know anything else, she knew when something bad has happened, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
Once dressed, Kagome goes downstairs to join her family at the dinner table. Everyone was a little too quiet at the table, so Kagome tries to start a conversation.  
  
"How have you all been for the last two weeks? What have you all been doing?" asks Kagome.  
  
"Well, I haven't been up to nothing much sis. Just trying to keep my grades up so u can get that new 'Resident Evil' game." Says Souta  
  
"Oh, okay. I must admit, 'Resident Evil' is a very fun game, but a little scary at night to play it. Even for me." Kagome laughs.  
  
"What about you? What have you been up to?" asks Souta  
  
"Oh nothing much. We found about five jewel shards, and I got into a really bad fight with Inu Baka."  
  
"What happened sis?" asks Souta  
  
"Well Inu Baka called me a wench, dumb copy, and something else that broke the camel's back." Kagome says calmly.  
  
"Oh no, oh god no, tell me he didn't call you that." Souta says in esperation.  
  
"Oh he did, and I let him have it from the stress he caused in the last two years. I feel much better now." Kagome said laughing.  
  
"What about you Grandpa? What have you been doing lately?" Kagome asks  
  
"Well I've been going to different shrines, learning new spells of how to rid the world of evil demons." Grandpa says happily  
  
"Really? Well can you show me some of the spells. It would be a huge help." Asks Kagome.  
  
"Of course!" says Grandpa happily  
  
"Well mom, what have you been up to lately?" asks Kagome.  
  
"Well dear, I've been working at a nursing home. It's very nice and the people there are wonderful and good company." Says Miss. H. happily.  
  
"That's great mom, I don't know who I should be more happy for, you or the people at the nursing home." Kagome says with a laugh.  
  
Kagome's mother laughs and says,  
  
"Honey, I have something to tell you. Your not going to be happy about. But please don't say anything until I'm finish. Okay?"  
  
"Okay mama." Kagome says curiously.  
  
"Well Dear, Igotacallfromtheschoolsayingthatyouhadtoattendanewhighschool." Miss. H. says quickly. I got a call from the school saying that you had to attend a new high school.  
  
It took a moment for Kagome to decode what her mother said. But when she did, her reaction was quite comical.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!" Kagome screams.  
  
"Kagome calm down. It's not that bad." Miss H. says  
  
"Okay mom, what school is it?" asks Kagome, then she realizes something.  
  
"No more Houjo!!!!" says Kagome as she does a happy dance.  
  
"It's Sairaiyuuki High." Her mother says nervously  
  
Kagome stops in mid dance step and freeze.  
  
"Oh no, oh god no. Not that school!!" Kagome whimpers.  
  
Kagome look on the bright side, at least your cousin attends the same school." Miss. H. says happily.  
  
"Moooooooooooooooooooooom, that's not any better because a lot of people stay away from him, but who knows. He may have gotten more friends sense the last time I've seen him. But for me to go to that school, I will have to change my whole attitude to suit the school." Says Kagome.  
  
"Well mom, sense it's Friday, I'll go shopping tomorrow because I'm not going to school on my first day wearing a uniform. I'm sorry but I'm not. I'm gonna go to the mall tomorrow to buy some more fitting clothes because I'm not here much. But right now, I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Says a very tired Kagome going up stairs.  
  
"G'nite sis." Says Souta  
  
"Good night dear." Says Miss. H.  
  
"Goodnite Kagome." Says Grandpa.  
  
Kagome goes to bed thinking about what this new school will bring.  
  
#%#%#%#Angel-Crossing87#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%July 13, 2004%#%#%#%#%#  
  
Well I got another chapter up. I'll try to get another one up later on today. It's 12:25am now. I'm going to bed!!   
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#Buh-Byez%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
Please review


	4. Meeting Keiko!

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Thanks for all the reviews!!!   
  
** Lethal Princess  
**  
Chapter 4  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%Last Time%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
"It's Sairaiyuuki High." Her mother says nervously  
  
Kagome stops in mid dance step and freeze.  
  
"Oh no, oh god no. Not that school!!" Kagome whimpers.  
  
Kagome look on the bright side, at least your cousin attends the same school." Miss. H. says happily.  
  
"Moooooooooooooooooooooom, that's not any better because a lot of people stay away from him, but who knows. He may have gotten more friends sense the last time I've seen him. But for me to go to that school, I will have to change my whole attitude to suit the school." Says Kagome.  
  
"Well mom, sense it's Friday, I'll go shopping tomorrow because I'm not going to school on my first day wearing a uniform. I'm sorry but I'm not. I'm gonna go to the mall tomorrow to buy some more fitting clothes because I'm not here much. But right now, I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Says a very tired Kagome going up stairs.  
  
"G'nite sis." Says Souta  
  
"Good night dear." Says Miss. H.  
  
"Goodnite Kagome." Says Grandpa.  
  
Kagome goes to bed thinking about what this new school will bring.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%This Time%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Kagome didn't wake up in the best of ways. Soaked and wet because her little brother. Kagome climbs out of bed, goes to the kitchen, grabs five pieces of ice and the chase is on. Chasing Souta around the house, while throwing ice in the back of his leg, Kagome beings to rant.  
  
"Souta! You little turd! How dare you throw water on me! THAT WAS **COLD**!!" Kagome screams  
  
"Mom said to wake you up!" Souta whines  
  
Finally causing Souta to trip and fall. Kagome sits on his back and begins to torture him, by tickling him until he can't breathe.  
  
"'Gome! ....Stop! please.........gasps........I...........can't............Breathe!" Souta gasps out.  
  
"That's what you get for waking like that you little shit." Kagome whispers.  
  
"Mom! Kagome called me a little- "Souta was cut off by,  
  
"A little angel of God." Kagome says sweetly.  
  
Kagome looks at Souta and burst out laughing by the face he made.  
  
"Well kid-o, imma take a shower, wanna spend the day with me?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Souta asks  
  
"What's wrong with you Souta?" Kagome asks with a laugh.  
  
"Well you never ask if I want to go with you anywhere." Souta says.  
  
"Well kid-o, I'm not around much and what's wrong with wanting to spend time with you?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Nothing." Says Souta.  
  
"So do you or not?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Do I what?" Souta asks with fake innocence.  
  
"AGH! Do You Want To Spend The Day With Me?!" Kagome yells  
  
"Nah, that's ok sis, How about tomorrow?" Souta asks.  
  
"Okay tomorrow then, maybe I'll show you how to fight." Kagome whispers.  
  
"What! You don't know how to fight!" Souta yells.  
  
"Oh yeah? I beat you an ice cream that I can! I'll prove it tomorrow! Deal?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Deal!" says Souta  
  
"Well imma take a shower, get dressed, the got to the mall. Want anything while I'm out?" Kagome asks  
  
"No thanx." Souta says  
  
"Okie Dokie!" says Kagome  
  
Kagome leave the room and takes a shower. Leaving the room in a towel, Kagome goes to her closet to find something to wear. Finally deciding, Kagome puts on a pair of baggy black pants that fit snug at the hips. A long sleeve shirt that goes to about three inches below her breast, showing her toned stomach. On the shirt it says, "_Bad Girls needs love too_" in pink lettering with silver glitter outlining the letters. Kagome puts on a long black jacket that matches the pants. It goes to about her knees. After that she puts on a pair of black sneakers. Tucking the Shirkon necklace in her shirt, Kagome walks to a mirror and puts on a pair of black feather earrings. Kagome then puts on a silver necklace with an eagle on it, wings spread wide with blue eyes that matches her own. After that Kagome puts her hair into a high ponytail, then she puts on some pink lip- gloss with sparkles in it. Finally Kagome puts twin daggers in the waistband in her pants behind her back, that Sango told her to wear at all times. Kagome looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. Noticing that her mother is gone, she makes breakfast for her brother and Grandpa. After that she writes a letter that read,  
  
"Guys,  
I made you two breakfasts. I went to the mall.  
  
Yours truly, Kagome.  
  
Then Kagome proceeded to walk to the mall.  
  
Keiko P.O.V.  
  
Lost in thought, Keiko thinks. 'Once again Yusuke stands me up. Agh.. out of all the places that he could pick to meet up with me, he chooses the slums. What an idi- what was that' looks around 'oh hell, why is it that gangs always choose me to harass, oh yeah, cos of Yusuke.....damn.' She thinks as she is surrounded by a group of about seven men.  
  
"What is a little girl doing around here?" Said the leader  
  
"None of your business!" yells Keiko  
  
After that the leader smacks her as the rest of the gang laughs.  
  
"Bitch watch who your talking to and learn your place!" the leader yells  
  
Kagome P.O.V  
  
As she walks down the street, Kagome hears an argument. Being the ever- curious girl that she is, Kagome decides to follow the voices. Kagome arrives just in time to see a girl about her age in a sundress get slapped by a man about three times her size. Momentarily filled with rage, Kagome goes up to the guy, stumps on his foot, kicks him in the groin, and then punches him in the back of the head, making him hit the ground. After that, she grabs the girl's hand and screams  
  
"**Run**!!!"  
  
Then starts to run like the hellhounds were at their heels. After running for about fifteen minutes they lost them. Kagome looks at the girl she grabbed and notices that her face is swollen and bruised with a split lip.  
  
"Are you ok?" asks Kagome  
  
"Yeah, thanx a lot." The girl said.  
  
"C'mon, lets get ya cleaned up." Said Kagome as she drags the girl into a restaurant ladies room. After cleaning up the blood, she starts to speak.  
  
"My name is Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome asks.  
  
"My name is Keiko, nice to meet you Kagome." Says Keiko.  
  
"um Keiko, can you keep a secret? I maybe about to get the swelling to go down and heal your lip. But it's just the way that I do it you must keep it as a secret....." says Kagome.  
  
"Okay, I promise not to tell a soul." Says Keiko.  
  
Kagome puts her hands above the swollen areas of Keiko's face as she concentrates on healing her. About fifteen minutes later Keiko was healed. Keiko looks at herself in the mirror in awe as she asks one question that Kagome wasn't expecting.  
  
"Are you a demon?"  
  
"No, you know about demons?" Kagome asks.  
  
Keiko nods as she says,  
  
"I have a friend that's a demon who can heal."  
  
"Wow, I guess I'm not the only weird one who has demons as friends." Kagome says with a laugh.  
  
"By the way, I'm not a demon, I'm the complete opposite. I'm a miko."says Kagome.  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%Angel-Crossing87%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%July 16,2004#%#%#%#%#  
  
Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I have no excuses what-so-ever. Any who! I would like to thank you all for the great reviews. I've been thinking about other yuyu inu crossovers ideals lately. But the ideals I have I don't want to do it alone sense I've already started this fanfic. Anyway....about romance and pairings, I know I will need help with that sense I'm not a romantic person. About how Kag knows Sess will be reviled later on in the story! By the way Angel Of Life01 you have a pretty cool story. IT's called "Stuck with you". PLEASE UPDATE SOON! Others who haven't read the story, It's Id number is : 1930673............Also if any of who would like to work out story ideas and what not my email address is

Baby (downslash) J00 at hotmail. com YOU GET THE IDEAL!!!! lol

or just add meh to msn msg. I would be happy to talk to you!!! Well. I'll try to update soon!!!  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%Buh-Byez%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Please Review


	5. Suprising News

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

**Note** : Kuwabara is not, I repeat, IS NOT! an idiot, silly, but not an idiot in my fanfic, thank you very much!

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

****

** Lethal Princess **

**Chapter 5**

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Last Time$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Kagome puts her hands above the swollen areas of Keiko's face as she concentrates on healing her. About fifteen minutes later Keiko was healed. Keiko looks at herself in the mirror in awe as she asks one question that Kagome wasn't expecting.

"Are you a demon?"

"No, you know about demons?" Kagome asks.

Keiko nods as she says,

"I have a friend that's a demon who can heal."

"Wow, I guess I'm not the only weird one who has demons as friends." Kagome says with a laugh.

"By the way, I'm not a demon, I'm the complete opposite. I'm a miko."says Kagome.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$This Time$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"What's a miko? ", asks Keiko

"A Miko is usually a Priestess with to ability to purify any and all evil and other demons and spirits, sometimes their able to purify any object period. But I am not a Priestess just a girl with miko abilities.

"Oh ok, well it was n-"Keiko began until

"KEIKO!!! KEIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Boy-friend?" asked Kagome

"Something like that, Well I have people to see, and idiots to slap." Keiko replied

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you. See ya around." With that said , Kagome walked off.

#$#$#$#$#$#$Meanwhile$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"What the HELL do you want TODOLAR?!?!?! DO you have ANY ideal of how DEAD I am?!?! Keiko is going to kill me. I'm LATE!!!!", screamed Yusuke

"I am not a TODOLAR!!!!! And this is more important!!" screamed Keomna

"more important?! MORE IMPORTANT!!!!!????, is your brain that small? If Keiko Kills me, there wont be anyone to go on you stupid missions on the drop of the dime." Yelled Yusuke

"If You would shut up, we could be done with this 'meeting' so we can leave, idiot" said Hiei

"I must agree." Stated Kurama

"YEAH! Shut it Yusuke!" exclaimed Kuwabara

"WHAT IS IT, GANG UP ON YUSUKE DAY?!" screamed Yusuke

"**sigh** This mission is rather simple. Our scanners has sensed a very powerful being at this location Show the Sunset Shrine also there has been readings of a demon at the shrine also." Stated Keomna

What no one noticed was that both Yusuke and Kuwabara froze at the site of the Shrine.

"KAGOME!!!!!!" was screamed by both of the young men in unison.

And with that, they was out of the room in a flash. Leaving three very confused people in the Reikai.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Yusuke & Kuwabara$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

'Whoever harm her is DEAD' was thought by both Yusuke & Kuwabara

"SHIT!!!!! I got to go get Keiko!" yelled Yusuke

"This isn't the time Yusuke!" replied Kuwabara

"It's on our way!" Yusuke snapped

"Fine. But if one hair is hurt on her head I'm holding you partly responsible, Yusuke." Replied Kuwabara

"'responsible' that's a large word for someone with your IQ level." Yusuke said smugly.

"Oh Yeah!!!! I bet You don't even know what IQ stands for!" yelled Kuwabara

Yusuke was at a lost for words at this, "um....it means....ah........"

"That's what I thought." Replied Kuwabara.

"Oh Shut up and help me look for Keiko!" Screams Yusuke as Kuwabara laughs

"KEIKO!!! KEIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Screams Yusuke as he and Kuwabara looks around frantically. About five minutes later Keiko walks out of a nearby restaurant and looks at Yusuke with fire in her eyes clearly pissed off. Walking up to Yusuke, she screams "Your Late!" and slaps him.....hard.

"owww..... I didn't mean to, I just found out some really bad news about someone really close to us and we need to go on a mission." Replied Yusuke

"More important that me?" Keiko asked angrily

"Yes! I've known her since we were in diapers, SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!!!!!! What do you want me to do just let her get hurt or even die because of a date! I'm very disappointed in you Keiko." Yusuke yells and with that he heads to Sunset Shrine

Kuwabara looks at Keiko and shakes his head," Very Shallow" and with that he follows Yusuke, leaving a very ashamed Keiko behind.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ Kagome $#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Finally arriving at the mall, Kagome goes to a clothing stored and got an outfit that's just like the on she is wearing but it blue jean and a white belly shirt that looks ripped at the bottom and says 'Angel ' in blue glittery flames. The Second outfit was a baggy Blue pants that has a gray outline down both sides and fit snug at the hips with a matching blue belly shirt that has '05' in gray lettering and with silver outline. After that, Kagome buys two single cd. The 1st is "Headsprong" By LL Cool J and the 2nd is "Who is She 2 U" By Brandy. And with that she leaves.

Taking a Short cut through some woods, Kagome comes across something or is it someone that's injured . What surprise her the most is at the 1st the wings, then it's the fact that she's seen this 'thing' before and saved it's life........................

#$#$#$#$#$Angel-Crossing87$#$#$#$#$September 16,2004$#$#$#$#$#

Hello All!!!!!!!! I'm sooooo soooooooooooo sorry that I kept you all waiting. It's just a lot going on in my life at the moment. But I **PROMISE** that I will update more often but it will have to be like once a week on the weekend. I have a lot of homework and Chemistry is not a fun or easy class!!! Anywho I have a lot of ideas for this story and I'm thinking about doing two others at the moment, but they are not going to be posted for awhile. Bother will be InuxYuYu. Well I got to go, I'll try to update soon. Also You Will Find Out The Pairings **Soon**, just not right now

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Buh-Byez$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Please Review


	6. I'm Baaaack! Shocked and Suprised

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

**Lethal Princess**

**Chapter 6**

Thanx for all the reviews and sticking with me, I was going through a really rough time I'm sad to say. That's why there were no reviews :'(

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Last Time$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Taking a Short cut through some woods, Kagome comes across something or is it someone that's injured. What surprises her the most are at the 1st the wings, then it's the fact that she's seen this 'thing' before and saved its life...

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$This Time$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Approaching the "Thing" as she dubbed it, it was a Bat. A Bat Demon. He was about 6'6 and was very muscular. He had a long black ponytail coming out of the top of his black hat, huge black wings and black clothing.

' He kinda looks like a Gothic Kouga", Kagome chuckles out loud.

Taking a closer look she notices that there is some type of barrier around him and a memory resurfaces.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Flash Back#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Inu-Yasha! The one in the white has the Shard!" screams Kagome

"You Bastard, Wind Scar!" Yells Inu-Yasha

The 'one in the white' dodges the attack just in time, taking a closer look at him, he has long silver hair, finer than even Sesshomaru's and canine ears that are slightly bigger than Inu-Yasha's, and he has 6 long fluffy tails.

Suddenly he through the shards straight into the air, and his partner swooped from the sky, caught them and they split apart because they thought the job was done and they were home from, a promise to meet at their hide out and they were gone, confusing the inu-group. That is until a scream of pain pierced the night air. Running towards that direction the sight that greeted them was horrifying the bat demon was stuck to a tree with seven arrows protruding from his body. One in each arm and leg and three in the mid-section. Everyone looked in the direction that the arrows came from and saw Kikyo being lifted away with the jewel shards in hand slow tainting the color black and smirking coldly at the inu-group.

Inu-yasha looked at Kikyo in sadness and whispered her name. Kagome felt anger in her heart but not at Inu-Yasha's sadness but at the unnecessary damaged done to the Bat Demon as everyone's else attention was on the Dark Miko, Kagome was checking out the damaged done to the bat, trying to find away to save him.

"com'on lets go" Inu-yasha said dejectedly and everyone followed, everyone except Kagome that is. No one noticed her, being in his or her own thoughts. Once they were out of the clearing. Kagome began to break the arrows that the tail near his body and slid him down from the tree. Checking his breathing, she gave a sigh of relief. Noticing that he was still alive, she ripped of his shirt and began to make bandages to slow down the bleeding. After that she began to concentrate on getting power for the center of her soul, separating the purifying energy from the healing energy, she began to first heal the most dangerous injures in his mid-section, then each arm and leg. Exhaustively she dragged her bag over and left some food besides him and wrote a letter explaining what happened should he ever wake up. With the last of her energy, she put a protection barrier up, took on last look at him, grabbed her bag and left the clearing to catch up with her friends.

What she didn't know was that there was a spell on the arrows just like Inu-Yasha's but stronger and because she didn't use her powers to take the arrows out, the spell is still affecting him and he stayed in his unconscious state for five hundred years.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$End Flashback#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Walking towards her barrier, she was in shock that it lasted for so long. Walking through it, she stepped towards the Bat Demon and checked for a pulse and when she found one she……………….shuck him. (lol had to do it!) When that didn't work, she began to concentrate on getting power for the center of her soul, separating the purifying energy from the healing energy and she put her fingers on his temple and he slowly began to awaken.

Slowly he eyes open and he was greeted with sapphire blue eyes. In a voice rough with sleep he asked, "Who are you?"

#$#$#$#$#$Angel-Crossing87$#$#$#$#$July 11, 2005 $#$#$#$#$#

OoOoOoOoOoO a Cliff Hey people as you can see, I'm not dead. I'm sorry for the long wait. But shit happens I've been going through a rough time for the past year but I'm not gonna go into details. I've even have ideal for some other stories, but I'm gonna need help with them. Everything was cleaned out of my computer and had to be formatted and being the idiot that I am I forgot to save that first couple of chapters of this story on disc. So this chapter was pretty much right off the top of my head. I decided to do this chapter like a minute after I read some reviews. So here's an update everyone had been waiting for and I'm going to try to do some more probably in a day or so. That's for sticking with me!

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$Buh-Byez$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Please Review


	7. I'm sorry readers

Sorry readers that it took me so long to say this, but I have lost total interest in this story, and I wont be updating it for a while, well until I get a partner to help me out with it. I have so many ideas for fanfic plots but like I said, I need a partner, so if anyone is interested, let me know!

Buh-Byez

AC87


End file.
